Love Never Dies
by Pooch2010
Summary: The silent ninja has finally found love, yet forces still unknown to him threaten to tear his family apart. And when a supposed enemy falls for the same young girl, and befriends his young sister, the Ventus Brawler soon finds himself trapped between two different worlds. And who knows? Maybe the Opera Ghost still has a few tricks up his sleeve. ShunXOC/Christine ErikXOC/Christine
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Kaitlynn's Pov)

"That's the third FanGirl issue this week," I remarked softly, shuffling my hand through the files. "Shun, what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into?"

"I've got no idea," Shun sighed. I brushed the side of my mask with my fingers and sighed.

"The best we can do is track them and let you know when they're coming," I said quietly. "It's not like we have a permit to eliminate all of them."

"How I wish we did," Shun replied, his face in his hands. I chuckled softly putting away the files. I tugged at the slick, black fabric on my waist.

"I hate these new uniforms, they're so..." I began frustrated.

"Tight," Shun finished glancing at his own. I nodded and he stood from the chair giving me a quick hug.

"Thanks," Shun said gently. "For dealing with this whole FanGirl mess." I smiled, thought he couldn't notice with the mask over my face.

"You're welcome," I replied. "What else is the AOS for but to ward off over obsessed Fangirls clinging to our top ninja?" Shun chuckled.

"Still upset that you're runner up?" He asked smirking. I shot him a playful glare.

"I could beat you any day," I remarked. He waved before walking outside my office shutting the door behind him.

I sighed and slumped back into my chair. I slipped my mask off, grateful to be able to breathe normally and took a pencil into my hand. As I began to pull my sketchbook from a secret compartment in my desk, I noticed something else lying in the drawer, something that hadn't been there but five minutes ago.

A red rose, redder than I had ever seen, was lying beside my book, with a black ribbon tied around the stem.

I smiled to myself, amused at the idea of someone playing some phantom of the opera joke on me. Yet, with the rose being as pretty as it was, I took the rose and laid it on my desk beside me.

As I placed my pencil tip onto a new page in my sketchbook, I couldn't help but notice a shadow seemingly tower over my form. Of course, when I turned, nothing was there.

...

Is there such a thing as a 'normal' day for a ninja? More or less for Shun Kazami? Of course not.

"The poor guy really deserves a break from all this FanGirl mess," Mackenzie remarked while running beside me. She was our lead trainer and coordinator at AOS, and not to mention an amazing friend.

"Definitely," I replied with a sigh. As I observed our surroundings I found that we were the only two people running full speed down a sidewalk in full, ebony, ninja attire. Of course everyone else had to be dressed in what they called 'causal'. I wanted to scream, "This is our causal!" at all the commoners staring at us.

Despite getting constantly pulled over by little kids for our autographs, we arrived shortly at our destination. Runo's cafe was mighty packed today I observed as we walked through the glass doors. Our eyes widened at the sight before us.

Julie was supporting an unconscious Shun in her arms, cowering behind Dan and Runo who brandished metal soup spoons towards who I supposed was the fangirl.

Runo shot a subtle look towards Mackenzie and I as we walked in nodding towards the girl in front of her.

I pulled my tranquilizer pistol silently from its holster at my side making eye contact with Mackenzie. I cocked my head twice toward the girl.

Mackenzie vanished within the second and I slipped silently behind the girl. I snapped my fingers and Mackenzie appeared in front of the girl holding her in a head lock while gripping her hands behind her back. I lowered my pistol next to the girls arm without a second glance and pulled the trigger. The girl fell limp next to Mackenzie, a pistol falling from her hand.

There were two guidelines in the AOS when on a mission; Eliminate threat, assist the victims.

My eyes widened as I picked up the girls pistol. With a quick flip of my hands, a half empty vial fell out of a compartment in the pistol and I caught it with ease.

I bit my lip purposely to stop it from quivering as I poured the liquid into my gloved hand.

Mackenzie leaned over my shoulder and peered into my palm, whispering almost I audibly, "You've got to be kidding...overdose morphine, Elapidae venom, Russell's viper venom, black widow..." I couldn't bear to hear the on-going list, so I tuned out the best I could and glanced toward the fallen ninja.

My mind was racing as we knelt beside Julie. Dan, Runo, and the other crowed round us.

"Have you already contacted 911?" Mackenzie asked calmly pushing the people aside.

"Yeah," Dan replied with a shaky voice. "They said they'd be here as fast as they could...will he be okay?"

"We'll do our best," Mackenzie replied shooting me a worried glance. I nodded once.

"Procedure," I began firmly, as Mackenzie rapidly pulled out an iPad and logged into the alert system Of would type up all that I said and use the voice control headpiece to communicate with the professors.

"Procedure," I repeated taking a deep breath. "Executive, lead 01 down, repeat Executive 01 down, breathing negative, pulse negative, airway positive, heartbeat negative..."

I ran down the list of vitals checking for each one and always ended up devastated.

"Distress signal," I whispered. "Engaged, distress engaged." Mackenzie stayed hooked up with AOS as I ran through every possibility, the brawlers watching us in worry.

"CPR," Mackenzie said forcefully. "They demand it, I have to stay hooked up while they blast orders at me, Kate..."

I bit my lip nervously before nodding. "Alright," I replied. "I'll try..." I had never but a few times before on missions been forced to engage CPR on a victim. More or less Shun Kazami.

'He's our lead,' I thought to myself over and over again. 'We can't lose our leader...think of that way...do it for AOS...'

I straightened my arms out before me and clasped my hands together, pressing them firmly in the middle of Shun's chest. I gave thirty firm compressions and placed my hands on his head, tilting his chin upward which would allow the air I was about to give him to circulate throughout his body.

I took a deep breath and slipped my mask off my nodded anxiously as I lowered my face to Shun's. I sealed my lips to his and watched his chest rise and fall. I repeated the pattern twice. Just as I was getting ready to start another thirty compressions Shun gasped for a breath and sat upward. I placed my hand behind his back to support him and held him in a stable position to where he could breathe.

"Shun," I said calmly though my body burned with adrendilin. "Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Shun took a minute to catch his breath.

"Yes," he replied, his voice hoarse. "I-I'm fine..." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not falling for that," I told him. "Just keep breathing until the ambulance gets here..." I snapped my fingers. Mackenzie looked up at me ready to type the commands.

"Victim is positive," I told her, almost feeling as if I were able to hear the cheering through her headpiece.

"How did I wake up?" Shun asked. Mackenzie smirked at me as I blushed deeply.

"Oh," Shun whispered, probably having realized. "Thank you..."

"No prob," I replied. The sirens that I had faintly been able to hear grew louder as they grew nearer. I could see the doctors running down the sidewalk towards us, the sirens blaring as loudly as they could.

"Kaitlynn," Shun began, wincing. I reached out and caught him as he fell back his eyes shutting in a pained expression. The paramedics burst through the cafe doors immediately heading toward Shun who had begun to slip back into unconsciousness.

The paramedics took Shun from me and hurried with him quickly towards the ambulance.

I was breathing heavily as Mackenzie helped me to my feet, the adrendilin rush having taken it's run. A female paramedic approached us holding a clipboard and pen in hand.

"Hi, by name is Michelle and it seems that you two are pretty close to your friend here, would you like to come with me please..."

Everything was getting hazier the longer I stood. Dizziness soon crept in and I found myself leisurely slumping to the floor. I remember Michelle wrapping her arm around my waist, preventing me from hitting the floor as I slipped into the darkness.

...

I woke gazing at an almost too bright ceiling. I squinted and took in my surroundings as I sat up. I had been lying in a bed in a hospital room. I raked my hand through my hair and let my blonde ringlets fall around my face and down my back.

Mackenzie was sitting in the chair across from me.

"So, our little blushing life-saver is finally awake," She crooned playfully. I rolled my eyes.

"How long was I out?" I asked hoarsely taking a sip of water from the glass on the side table beside me.

"A couple hours," She replied cooly, her expression suddenly grave. "Shun hasn't woken up yet..."

I lowered my head. He and I are two Executives of AOS, which if you don't yet know, stands for Association of Stealth. We're the lead field experts, mission coordinators, training specialists, you name it. We've been a team ever since we were three. AOS needs Shun. I need Shun.

"We will save him," I assured Mackenzie. "I won't let him die like this...not now...not ever."

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm so excited to be writing a new story! And don't worry, I haven't forgotten at all about the Diamond's curse. I've been without my computer for a while so I haven't been able to write as I used too! I love y'all! And I hope you enjoy this! :)


	2. Love at First Sight

**Chapter 2 **

**(Kaitlynn's POV) **

Once we found the room Shun was staying in, it wasn't that hard to tell that something was horribly wrong. The doctors and nurses frantically hurried across the room in every which way, carrying syringes and medicines of all sorts along with them. The head doctor would bark orders at the others nurses, who wouldn't then jump right into action.

"Dr. Reginald?" A nurse squeaked quietly. "We don't have the anti-toxin..."

The head doctor, supposedly Dr. Reginald paused for a moment and seemed to be in deep thought as the other nurses scurried quickly around him.

"Place in an order immediately," He commanded softly, his voice firm and determined.

"But Doctor!" The nurse exclaimed. "The toxin won't be here for another two weeks!"

"Then you'd better get to work," Dr. Reginald said coldly. The nurse sighed and ran through the door, seemingly gig boring us standing there and sprinted down the hallway.

Mackenzie and I silently closed the door from which we had peeked inside. My breathing was shallow and my eyes wide with fear and concern. I slumped to the floor and laid my back against the wall. Mackenzie knelt in front of me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be alright," She assured me, a slim smile forming on her lips. "Do you really think ninja boy would give up just like that, especially when he has so much to live for?" I shook my head, mumbling a weary, "No."

"Then what do you have to be worried about?"

I pointed a finger behind her, gesturing to the Leaders of AOS who stormed down the hall towards us. Mackenzie's eyes widened. "Oh," She whimpered.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the leaders, properly known as the Administrators who towered over us.

"You let him go back into unconsciousness?!" Hatori exclaimed in outrage. I bit my lip nervously. He and my father had been the best of friends for what could be called generations. They both oversee all actions of AOS as their Presidents. Hatori is Shun's father.

"Look, he was severely poisoned!" I replied in distress. "It's not like I could wave a wand and force him to stay awake!" Hatori sighed.

"You're correct Kate," He said gravely. "Forgive me for yelling, it's just..."

"He's your son," I finished. "Don't worry about it, I understand. I care about him as much as you do...believe me." Hatori smiled gently and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You're a good kid Kate," He said softly. "Take care of my son for me, we have to get back to a meeting, your father says hello."

"Tell him I say hello too," I called after Hatori who was already halfway down the hall with the other Administrators. Once they had gone I turned to face Mackenzie who wore a sly grin over her lips.

"What?" I questioned her.

"You totally have a crush on ninja boy!" She exclaimed, my cheeks flaring.

"I do not!" I shouted in protest, though it was a lost cause as my cheeks got brighter.

"You're lying trough your own breath!" Mackenzie laughed, earning her a scowl. "Kazami and Kaitlynn sitting in a tr-"

"Shut up!" I interjected, glaring at her. "I do not have a crush on Shun! We're teammates! That's it!" We began to walk down together towards the cafeteria.

"Sure," Mackenzie replied sarcastically. "Whatever you say...ninja lover-

"Stop it!" I hissed, Mackenzie bursting into tears of laughter. I rolled my eyes, still scowling as we entered the cafeteria.

(Mackenzie's POV)

As we sat down at an empty table in the cafeteria, I felt a sudden coldness that I hadn't felt in a while. I soon realized that two golden eyes were watching me from a far and I excused myself from the table while Kate ordered our breakfast.

I walked quickly through the tables and pulled up a chair to one where a lonesome man sat. His golden eyes flashed when he turned to face me, a slim smile crossing his features. His dark hood covered his face well, and covered the rest of his clothing.

"Mackenzie," He crooned seductively. "How is my angel this fine morning?" I rolled my eyes, casting a glance toward Kate before resuming eye-contact with the man.

"She's fine," I replied coldly.

"Ah, lets not be too hostile," The man chided, adjusting a white mask over the right of his face beneath the hood. "After all I am your employer."

"Just get on with it and tell me what you want," I growled. The man laughed softly handing me a red rose with his signature black ribbon tied around the stem.

"Deliver this to her, and make it discrete," He whispered softly. "I must be on my way. Sorry to here about Shun..." With that he was gone.

I took the rose and looked at it.

"Same as the last," I muttered to myself. Carefully putting the rose safely away I walked back across the cafeteria and sat beside Kaitlynn who took a sip of her drink before asking, "Who's Erik?"

"Just a friend," I replied, silently hoping she hadn't heard the conversation. Then again she is an Executive...I couldn't be too sure.

While taking a bite of my hamburger, I pushed aside the guilty feeling I had been hiding ever since Kate and I became friends.

(Kaitlynn's POV)

Something was bothering that dear friend of mine; I could see the look in her eyes when she sat beside me. Maybe she's just as worried about Shun as I am, or maybe it has something to do with this Erik...

Either way, I couldn't help but worry that something was going on. I pushed the thought aside. What secrets could one of my best friends keep hidden from me?

My thoughts were interrupted when an eight year old, ebony haired girl ran up between us.

"Cassia," I breathed, Mackenzie and I both taking her into a tight embrace. We held each other for a long time before we finally let go.

"Nii-Nii's hurt..." Cassia whispered, tears steaming down her pale cheeks. She was Shun's little sister. I cupped her small face in my hands and held her in my arms.

"It'll be alright sweetheart," I whispered into her ear. "I promise it will." Cassia cried into my shoulder as I held her.

I began to softly hum a song to her. I had never known how I had learned it, or from where, but it always seemed to be there, somewhere in the back of mind.

Cassia soon settled down and pulled away from me. "Promise me," She began firmly. "Promise me that you won't let Nii-Nii die." I smiled and stroked her silky hair.

"I promise."

Cassia smiled and soon fell asleep in my arms, her head laid against my shoulder. She was such a kind hearted little girl. I knew she would be worried and it would be only a matter of hours, or maybe even minutes until she found out. For her sake, I had hoped that she wouldn't find out at all. I didn't want to worry her anymore than we had already.

"Come on," Mackenzie said urgently, as if sensing something was wrong. "Let's go check on Shun." I nodded solemnly and carried Cassia, following quickly behind her. Why was she in such a hurry?

I only caught a glimpse of a dark figure walking toward us as we turned the corner.

...

We sat together in a few chairs across from Shun, where he laid unconscious only a few feet away. Cassia laid beside him, holding his hand tightly in her own. Tears rolled down her pale face staining her cheeks as she squeezed his hand tighter.

"How long do you think he'll stay like this?" Mackenzie whispered softly. I thought for a minute.

"Tomorrow," I said firmly. "He'll wake up sometime in the morning tomorrow." Mackenzie laughed.

"And what brings you to that conclusion Sherlock?" She replied.

"Oh Watson," I began matter-of-factly. "You can't tame the great Shun Kazami with anesthesia for very long." She rolled her eyes, each of us turning or heads to face Dr. Reginald who had entered moments before.

His eyes settled on us, and with a cock of his head, motioned for for us to follow him outside. We slipped past a now sleeping Cassia and closed the door silently behind us.

"Spill it," Mackenzie casually. The doctor sighed and paced across the floor in front of us before his eyes rested on me. I swallowed hard.

"That stunt you pulled," He began softly. "May just have been enough to save his life." I could feel my eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Had he been unconscious maybe a minute longer the poison would have taken over and killed him. You saved his life."

My breathing became shallower as I took in what the doctor had just told me. I nodded faintly, feeling my knees begin to buckle but managed to keep standing. The doctor put a hand on my shoulder, gave me a slim smile, and then walked off down the hallway from whence he had came.

"You alright?" Mackenzie asked, grabbing my arm as I leaned against the wall. I bit my lip.

"Did he really just say what I think he said?" I whispered in shock. Mackenzie nodded slowly. Gaining my strength which I had lost so quickly, I walked with her back into the hospital room and sat down in the chair. Shun's breathing was shallow and quick, his face pale, his skin warm. I closed my eyes and fell asleep in the chair, resting my head against the arm. Today had been a long day, and I had a feeling I wasn't prepared for what was going to happen tomorrow.

(Nobody's POV)

A dark figure crept inside the still hospital room, his feet whispering against the tile as he drifted towards a young sleeping girl.

The man reached towards her, stroking her pale cheek with his hand ever so gently. Satisfied when she made no sign of movement, he placed a white card in her hand.

He sighed slowly, aware of his employee's eyes open and watching him. He turned back towards the girl and whispered a gentle goodbye before vanishing into the still air.

* * *

Hello again! How are all of you?! Well anyways I do down credit to some of the ideas to my dear friend Ahsokazami2001, and it's such fun having her as a dear character in my story! And a special thanks to FragrantRose, EmberAmberFirdaus, Copperpelt, Aima Farhan Karar, Shun Jinsei Kazmai, and pall of you who havWebern such great friends! You're all so amazing!


	3. Don't you remember?

Chapter 3

(Kaitlynn's POV)

I woke startled when the morning star rose into the sky. I touched my cheek, feeling as if the impression of someone's hand had still been there. I knew someone had been in the room that night; I had felt the coldness of the person's touch.

I turned to see Mackenzie watching me, her expression worrisome and grave. My expression questioned her own and she immediately turned away, as if afraid to reply.

I pushed aside once again my wandering thoughts. Mackenzie wouldn't keep secrets from me; She wouldn't. She and I had been the best of friends these past six years for her to be hiding things from me, so I felt it best not to worry or even think about it.

It was then that I noticed a folded white card sitting in my hand. Written on the front of the card was a name; A name that wasn't my own.

Christine.

Confused, I cautiously unfolded the card and read the contents ever so carefully, wondering if the message was truly addressed to me.

...

You know not who I am, though I know very well who you are. I've been searching for you, waiting for you, longing for you, for a very long time my dear. I've fallen quite hard for you once again, as I did so many years ago. I need you Christine. Meet me tonight for dinner at El Safron's across the road from where you are. I can imagine that you may be weary of me, but all I ask is to have you with me for only a mere two hours. I will warn you once, and only once, that if you fail to attend I will make it certain that your friend's hospital visit will be longer than expected. I look forward to seeing you once again soon. Kaitlynn.

...

My breathing had become shallower, and I took in a deep, shaky, breath, trembling. Would this man, do something to Shun if I didn't attend? I couldn't take the chance of having Shun hurt or...killed. Or maybe the man had made a mistake. Maybe I wasn't the Kaitlynn this letter was addressed to and it had been sent to the wrong person. It didn't seem likely. And that touch...

I had been so absorbed in my own thoughts that I failed to notice Shun's eyes snapping open, as he took in a sharp breath.

"Shun," I whispered, a smile forming on my lips. Shun took a minute to take in his surroundings before smiling gently. His eyes were somewhat glassy and almost seemed as if in a trance, his skin deathly pale. But his smile made the room feel so much warmer.

"Kate, I can't thank you enough," Shun whispered, his voice hoarse, and strained. I cut him off before he had the chance to continue.

"Shun, really, it's alright," I told him. "I don't want you exerting yourself as it is already, I can see how tired you are. You need to rest."

"I know," Shun replied, stroking Cassia's hair. "Hatori must've been worried..."

"He was," I said softly. "Why wouldn't a parent be worried about their child if they were poisoned by some fanatic FanGirl?" Shun chuckled a bit.

"A great one," came his sarcastic reply. I smiled and bit and suppressed a laugh.

"Aren't you hungry?" I then asked, realization dawning on me. "Would you like me to go down and get you something? Honestly I don't mind at all." Shun looked as if he wanted to protest, but gave in.

"I suppose, but something light if you could," Shun replied with a graceful smiles. I smiled back at him and left with Mackenzie to the cafeteria, slightly confused at why she had followed me. I turned and joined the line with her right behind me. Should I ask her about what happened this morning? Or about the letter the man had left me? It was bugging me too much to puts aside any longer; so I spoke.

"Tell me," I told her softly. A confused expression formed over her usually gentle features.

"I'm sorry?"

"Tell me about the person you were talking to yesterday," I said firmly, yearning to quench my thirst for the knowledge which she held. "Tell me who he is. What did he want from you? Was he the man that sent me this letter?" I held the folded cards rock tightly between my fingers, forming dents along the edge of the paper. Mackenzie but her lip, laying a weary gaze over me.

"Kate," She said lowly, just below a whisper. "Just be careful tonight...you don't know how long he's been searching for you...keep your guard up...that's all I can tell you, I'm sorry..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. She had been keeping secretes from me. And obviously it was bothering her as much as it was me. I only gave her a quick nod in return before ordering a light breakfast for Shun.

She reached out and gently touched my shoulder but I turned her away.

I could barely catch a glimpse of a dark figure hovering over her form before j turned to corner. Friends, let alone best friends, never kept secrets from each other.

(Mackenzie's POV)

"Kate," I hissed, watching her vanish around the corner and she walked back to Shun's hospital room. I glared at Erik as he placed his hands over my shoulders.

"My dear frien-

"We're not friends!" I spat, cutting him off. He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"A little snappish today I see," he crooned, placing his finger beneath my chin. In one quick motion I was staring deeply into his piercing golden eyes. I wanted to turn away but I couldn't. I was caught in his trap.

"Tell me," he whispered seductively, stroking my cheek. "Will she be attending?"

"Yes."

"Good, and she understands she will risk his beloved life if she doesn't?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful," He exclaimed, releasing me from my frozen state and clasping his hands together. He walked around me, overwhelmed with excitement.

"Once again," He whispered into my ear, his appearance already vanishing into the air. "She'll be mine once again, with the boy not able to save her as he did so long ago...have a good rest of the day my dear..."

And he was gone. Just like that. Here one moment and then gone in the next.

I hurried quickly down the hall and peered into Shun's room. Kate was asleep in the chair beside him as he gently stroked her golden hair. I smiled scarcely to myself. Erik's plan had already begun falling to pieces.

It had begun eighteen years ago.

(Kaitlynn's POV)

I was having the strangest dream.

I was sitting at a table across from the man, Erik, I assumed was his name, who I was supposed to meet tonight at the restaurant. He wore a strange white mask over the right side of his face, framing his sharp features and piercing golden eyes. I felt like I had seen him before, even known him a long time ago.

He stood from his seat and took my hand in his. I caught a glimpse of a silver ring on his finger, with what looked like a black sapphire sitting perfectly still in the middle. I had seen this before. I knew this man.

He smiled kindly, his features forming a gentle expression as he pulled me into his arms. I felt as if I belonged there, with him. We danced around the restaurant, with none of the other customers paying us any mind. He stroked my hair as we waltzed across the tile floor.

I smiled gently at him, peering at the white mask which covered his face. His eyes stayed attached to my form. I found it easy to slip my arm beneath his own and reached for the mask. He still didn't seem to notice. I grasped the mask in my fingers and lifted it from his face.

Sheer horror filled his golden eyes and he shoved me hard onto the tile, covering his face with his hand before I could catch a glimpse. His eyes seemed to light on fire as he roughly grabbed my wrist and hoisted me onto my feet. I winced and fought to pull away from him. A door appeared behind him, no, a mirror. He drifted back behind the glass pulling me with him.

...

I gasped sharply, my eyes snapping open. I was breathing heavily. I felt a hand cautiously stroke my hair and turned to meet Shun's worried gaze.

"Kaitlynn," he said softly. "Are you alright? It seemed you were having quite the dream. I almost decided to wake you." It was then that I realized I was trembling. My lip quavered as I spoke.

"I-I'm fine," I replied, my voice shaky as if in shock. "I-it was j-just a dream..." Shun sighed and held me gently in his arms.

"You scared us."

"Us?"

I noticed Mackenzie standing to the other side of Shun. She held the card stock letter in her hand yet quickly placed it in her pocket, seeing my gaze. I tried to move towards her to snatch it away yet Shun held me tighter, preventing me from moving.

"Kate, I think you should get some fresh air, and clear your mind," He chided gently, stroking my cheek. "Please, I don't like seeing you so frightened." I turned to face Shun. Our eyes met and we stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Shun's eyes and Erik's eyes looked so similar yet have off different auras. Erik's were daring, and I felt as if they could pierce my very soul. Shun's were gentle and kind, as if pools of swirling golden lava.

After a while I nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. I looked at Mackenzie uneasily as I drifted outside the door, closing it behind me. I created the illusion of the sound of my feet drifting down the hall towards the courtyard, a trick I had learned long ago. Soon, a conversation began between Shun and Mackenzie.

"Shun, Do you know the story of the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Who hasn't heard of it?"

"Do believe in it?"

"Mackenzie," Shun's voice sounded unsure. "What are you talking about? Do I think it's real, that it really happened? No."

There was a long silence that filled the room, killing my anxious ears. Mackenzie broke the silence.

"You don't remember..."

"Remember what?" Shun asked in confusion.

"Who you are...what happened...you actually forgot..."

"Mackenzie, what are you talking about?!" Shun demanded enraged. I looked through the glass slyly and watched as Mackenzie pulled out a sapphire necklace and held it out so he could see it. His eyes sparkled in recognition.

"I've seen that before," he whispered. "But...how?" Mackenzie smiled faintly and put it around his neck. Confused, Shun tried to pull it off get was stopped by Mackenzie. The sapphires began to glow, in unison.

"Shun, I know, that I'm going to sound completely crazy," Mackenzie began, turning his head so that their eyes met. "But you're Raoul Vicomte De Changy." Shun eyes widened, his breath hitched, as if something had sparked within him. Recognition filled the aura which he gave off.

"You've never talked much about your employer," Shun began slowly. "Who is he?" Employer? I wondered why Shun would ask her such a question. Her employer was surely his father and mine, she worked under AOS.

Mackenzie whispered her reply, hardly audible I couldn't almost catch it.

"It's...him," She whispered under her breath. Shun's eyes seemed ignite it furious flames. He glared fiercely at Mackenzie.

"How...could you?" He hissed. Mackenzie winced, as if the fact the her boss's identity truly hurt her. I leaned in towards the window as much as I could without being seen.

"I didn't have a choice...you know that Shun," She spoke solemnly. Shun's gaze softened.

"The stories...about them...being reborn-

"He never died," Mackenzie cut in.

"They're true," Shun finished. "But...we're missing a key character of the story...who's Christine?" Mackenzie's gaze hardened, his expression grave. She placed the card stock letter that had been given to me in Shun's hand. Curious, Shun opened the folded piece of paper and began to read. His eyes widened.

"Kate," He whispered.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The book, it was a myth! A made up story! But Shun...he believed every word Mackenzie spoke. Either what she was telling him really happened and was true, or she just told the biggest lie I'd ever heard. But Shun believed her...

I hurried down the hall and ran outside into the hospital courtyard. I needed to clear my mind. All this talk of the Phantom was surely nonsense. I needed to think. I saw a stone bench a few yards away from where I stood. I wakes over to it and sat.

The crisp air, once blowing south and suddenly changed and blew north. It was cold, almost as if in warning. Dark clouds hovered over the vast sky, yet showing no signs of rain. The air was shallower, making it harder to breathe, not helping all of the overwhelming feelings boiling inside my head.

I remember feeling faint and dizzy, before two dark arms, caught me as I fell. The hands were covered in ebony gloves, and the sleeves were long and black, as if part of a tuxedo coat. They laid my head gently against the stone bench as I closed my eyes and let myself slip. I began to wonder exactly who had caught my fall.

(Erik's POV)

I caught the girl as she fell and gently laid her head against the stone bench. Sitting calmly beside her, I watched as she slept, her expression gentle and kind. Silently I placed my cape over her small frame, covering her trembling body. I stroked her hair to comfort her and she was soon resting peacefully.

I smiled ever so slightly and stood from where I had been sitting next to her. I placed yet another rose beside her head and walked away from her, still keeping a close eye for danger. Sensing nothing, I left early to the restaurant and entered through the glass doors.

The manager greeted me with a curt nod and respectful bow as I entered. He led me to the private room which I had reserved for tonight. An elegant vase of roses stood in the middle of the table over the silken white cloth. The mahogany table and chairs complemented the warm colors of the room.

I breathed in the air and sighed deeply. The smell of the roses filled the room with a sweet fragrance. Everything was perfect. Almost. I sat in my seat at the table and toyed with the ring on my finger. How I longed to have her with me once again. In only a few short hours...she would be sitting across from me. Perhaps then, I could regain what belonged to me.

(Cassia's POV)

I didn't trust the man in the white mask. He might've seen gentle and kind around Kate, but when he was around Mackenzie he showed his true colors. I'd been watching them, and I wasn't liking what I was seeing.

I had known for some time that Nii-Nii had been growing found of Kate, and I did t want her taken away from him. But u also worried that he wouldn't spend as much time with me. And I didn't like that either.

Though I may have not trusted the man, I felt kind of...connected to him in some weird way. I looked up to him kind of...as a guardian I guess. I didn't know why I felt this way about him. I already told myself he wasn't someone to get into a conflict with. I just hoped things would go well tonight.

(Kaitlynn's POV)

Thirty minutes. I stared at myself in the mirror of my bathroom. I wore a sea green dress that fell past my feet in a short train. It was fitted but covered me well. The sleeves came slightly past my wrists.

My hair was curled, and fell around my face and down towards the middle of my back. The shoes I wore matches my dress and had pearls crowning the toes.

I didn't know if I was ready for this. I feared how things would go between us. I didn't want him to drag me through the mirror as his did in my dream. I applied gentle makeup and took my purse and slung it over my shoulder. The drive from my mansion to the restaurant would take up the half hour that was left on the clock before I was to meet Erik.

I expected it was him who had draped their cloak over me when I fell asleep. I looked over at the pile of fabric draped over a chair before snatching it up.

Alfie, my favorite of my family's employee's, opened the door to the limo and helped climb inside. He was more of a loyal friend than he was a butler. He began the long drive down to the restaurant, which was only a few blocks from the hospital where Shun was staying.

Alfie must've noticed my grave expression before he asked, "Is Shun not getting any better?" I looked up at him surprised.

"He's doing better than he was yesterday," I replied with a gentle smile, hoping to make it seem that nothing was bothering me. "I just...overheard a conversation I wasn't supposed to hear..."

"Ah, a classified conversation," Alfie said lightly. "Let's hope it didn't have too much importance, correct?"

'Correct,' I wanted to tell him.

...

The glass doors were opened for me. Alfie bid me a farewell and drove off down the road. I watches him leave until he turned the corner and couldn't be seen. I looked around the restaurant and walked up to the managers desk.

"We've been expecting you miss," The manager told me, crossing something off of a list. I frowned slightly as he stepped from behind his desk.

"Please, follow me." He held his arm out to me and I reluctantly accepted. He guided me to the back of the restaurant to a private room. He opened the French doors and walked me inside, seating me at the table before leaving. It was then that I noticed him sitting at the table across from me.

Just as I had seen him in my dream, he wore a fine, musicians tuxedo, with his hands laying gently on the table in front of him. The white mask covered the entire right side of his face, making his golden eyes seem even more striking as I watched him. His dark brown hair had been slicked back over his head.

I looked down at the cloak in my arms and moved it towards him over the table. "I...I believe this is yours," I said quietly, my voice quavering. I hadn't realized how nervous I was until I had spoken. Erik bowed his head towards me and gently draped it over the back of his chair, his eyes never leaving me. I immediately blushed.

"My dear," He crooned, his voice warm and inviting. "I have been waiting for you for a very long time. It is simply wonderful for me to see you again." His eyes seemed to sparkle in delight.

"Again?" I asked suspiciously, confused. "What do you mean, again?" Erik sighed and stood from his seat. He took a rose from the case in front of me and drifted behind me, moving the vase to side of the table. I saw him standing behind me in a mirror the hung on the wall from where he had been sitting.

Erik placed his hands on my shoulders and I tensed. His hands moved caressingly down my arms until they laid over my own. His hands closed tightly around mine.

"You do not remember me," He whispered into my ear, lowering his face next to mine. "Allow me to help..." His lips sealed against mine before I began to tremble and struggled my way out of his hold. I moved quickly away from him and pressed myself against the wall.

"Kaitlynn," He whispered, his head hung in shame. "Forgive me, I simply count not help myself when I saw you...I've missed you...allow us to begin again?"

* * *

Hello everybody! I'm sorry I haven't been up to date with updating, but I promise I'll try to get up to speed here sons hit the Diamond's Curse hard! Thank you for being so patient with me! I love you guys! And I hope you enjoy!


End file.
